powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Puncher
: A humanoid robot built as the predecessor to Ohranger Robo, summoned by the command "Red Puncher, come!" whereupon he's launched from the U.A.O.H. headquarters by means of a specially designed cannon. An extremely powerful mecha, Red Puncher was taken by U.A.O.H.'s Lt. Kirino to intercept a squadron of Baranoia Takonpa fighters before he was finished, resulting in Red Puncher going berserk which led to both the death of his pilot and Red Puncher being buried underground. Despite Chief Miura's insistence that Red Puncher remains buried, OhRed released him after Ohranger Robo was badly damaged in battle with Bara Builder and, after receiving a vision from Lt. Kirino, managed to master him. Afterward, Red Puncher was put into active service and served as the Ohrangers' primary defense against giant Machine Beasts until Ohranger Robo was fully repaired. As a melee fighter, Red Puncher is equipped with piston arms that greatly increase the impact of its punches. Attacks include: *''Star Visor Blast'': Star-shaped energy blasts fired from Red Puncher's visor. Usually performed while in flight. * : Red Puncher's first finishing move, which is a barrage of energy blasts fired from the cannons encircling Red Puncher's forearms. * : Red Puncher's second finishing move which OhRed learned after training with OhGreen's former boxing coach where Red Puncher launches himself spinning at an opponent to deliver an energized 1-2-3 punch. Near the finale, Red Puncher was captured by Baranoia but was later freed by Gunmazin. OhRed then uses him in the final battle against Kaiser Buldont and Multiwa. Buster Ohranger Robo : With the command Red Puncher and Ohranger Robo combine to form Buster Ohranger Robo, with Red Puncher's head fitting over Ohranger Robo's as the . Buster Ohranger Robo uses the two cannons on its shoulders destroy Machine Beasts with its finisher. Although powerful, the Buster Ohranger Robo suffers a large decrease in overall mobility due to its combination, leaving him reliant on his firepower. 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Buster Ohranger Robo helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Cockpit RedBattlezordCockpit.jpg|Red Puncher cockpit Red_Battlezord_Cockpit_with_Green_Ranger.jpeg|Red Puncher cockpit with OhGreen ZeoMegazordBattleZordCockpit.jpg|Buster Ohranger Robo Notes * Red Puncher's general design is influenced by boxers, with the gold engravings across its waist reminiscent of a championship belt. Its piston-fueled punches reference the comparison of a boxer's punching power to a machine. * The Red Puncher bears some similarities to the Galaxy Robo from Hikari Sentai Maskman. ** Both the Red Puncher and Galaxy Robo went berserk while being piloted killing their Pilots in the process. ** Both Robots served as temporary replacement Robots in the absence of the teams' Main Robots the Great Five and the Ohranger Robo *** The only difference between the Red Puncher and the Galaxy Robo is that the Red Puncher can only be piloted by one member and can combine with the main Mecha as opposed to the Galaxy Robo that can be piloted by all five members of the team and couldn't combine with the others. See Also Category:Mecha (Ohranger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Red Mecha